He's All That
by Small Lady2
Summary: Serena is the most popular girl in school and must fix up a guy in time for the Prom. A guideline to She's all That. Enjoy!
1. Miss Popularity

A/N: I was inspired for this story after watching She's All That. I've changed the roles around and made the popular people a tad snobbier than they are in the movie. Serena is really popular andwell if you've seen She's All That, then you'll have a vague idea of what happens. If not, it'll be a fun surprise!

Disclaimer:I do not own Sailor Moon, any of the characters or episodes or whatever. Can't say how many times, though, that I wish I did u_u; This is, however, my own story so please don't copy.

~*~

"And then, after he made me walk home, he didn't even call to apologise!" Serena wailed at the top of her voice, over her choking sobs. Her friends were all surrounding her on the bench outside school. They cooed sympathetically at the right times and patted her knee to show their regret. Most of it was an act, though, because they really couldn't care less about Serena's ex boyfriend taking her out on a date but ending up with a different woman. But she was popular, and that was **their** key to popularity.

To anyone around them, what they would see were the five most popular girls in school. They'd see the most popular of them all, Serena, wailing about some lost boyfriend that she was only upset about loosing because of the guys money or package. Even though the girls were noticed, they only saw a couple of people, they were quite narrow-minded. The only thing that stood out to them was Guys, Shopping, Guys, Cheerleading, Guys, Make up and what they looked like and wellguys!

Of course they were perfectly nice people, apart from the shallowness. Serena, the most popular, took her time to tutor some other kids who were less fortunate and not quite as smart. She also raised money for charity once. A whole $30!

And Amy runs the Science Club Society. Of course, she doesn't let any "Geeks" in, just popular (ish) people.

Raye reads palms and tells fortunes for people. And after school she holds her own aerobics class with her Grandpathat is, until she kicked him out. Some older people got angry with that, but no one in the classit's all guys!

Lita is the best cook around. She bakes for Home Ex competions and normally always wins. She's baked for the homeless before, until it was time for her manicure.

And last, Mina, is the sports champion of the school, not to mention co-captain of the cheerleading squad (she co-s with Serena).

So, they're not completely shallow, you gotta give them **some** credit! Every girl in the whole school follows their trends and fashions. Girls clone themselves into carbon copies of the popular girls and some daring girls even try to make friends. They always get turned down, though, because this is the most exclusive group in school and they **don't** like sharing their popularity! And the guys? Even worse! Geeks hang their school pictures with the fivesome in them in their lockers and science books. More popular guys, but not exactly noticeable, sneak quick glance and even maybe a daring smile towards them. But the only guys the girls pay attention to football players or other jocks, rock stars and movie stars, or guys with money (as long as they have some good look points on them).

So now that you know about the girls, where were we? Oh yeahSerena's dilemma.

Serena finally calmed down after thirty seconds, cheering up after getting two smiles from two football players as they passed. Even though her face was red and puffy, she **still** looked beautiful! 

"That's such a shame." Mina stated.

"I know." Serena sniffed.

"Just forget him, Hun, he really is nothing." Lita said cheerily. 

"Yeah." Serena looked down.

"He wasn't all that good looking anyway." Amy added.

Serena nodded woefully, basking in all the attention and sympathy.

"And he took you to that awful club once, remember? He can't be that rich." Raye noted.

They sat there for another ten minutes, the conversation finally moved onto their outfits for that day. Secretly, they all competed against each other for better outfits, but **nobody** out-did Serena. She had the hottest curves in town every girl knew that. Her outfits were always tight, clinging to her figure and complimenting her every shape. Her feet were always dressed in high-heeled shoes, but never appeared to hurt her at all. 

Finally, the bell rang, and laughing in their tinkling giggles, they slowly headed towards the schools doors.

~*~

In class, the popular teens sat in the back row, chatting about a new make-up product that just came out that they all wanted. The teacher came in and quickly wrote the work on the board, sitting down again looking exhausted. She didn't really pay attention to the students, and didn't notice that they didn't do the class work. The classroom was filled with noisy talking and laugher. A couple of minutes before the period finished, the school intercom turned on, catching everyone's attention.

"Good morning, everyone. I have some good news for you. The homecoming prom has finally been scheduled and will be held a week from Friday. If you plan for running for prom Queen or King, please come to the office and tell Mrs. Glastenberi and she will make a note of it. You can make your own campaign posters; the photocopy machine is finally up and running and may be used to copy your posters. If you just wish to cast a vote (one vote per person, please) then you'll see random tables set up around school throughout the duranter of the week. Good luck and have fun!" The school principle announced cheerily to his school. This caused an excited murmur in the room, which soon broke out into a loud chat.

"Oh my, God! I'm totally running!" Serena cried, wide eyed. "Oh, but I'm never going to win!" She whined.

"Girl, of course you are! I'm not even going to bother running, I'd totally loose against you." Mina said admiringly to her beautiful friend. The other girls nodded in agreement. 

"But I have to have some competion otherwise it won't be fun." Serena gave a cute pout.

"Yeah you're right."

"I chooseMina! After all you are Cheerleading Co-Captain with me!" Serena said loudly.

Mina beamed at the responsibility of all of this. The other girls gave dark looks to the two blondes.

After five more minutes, the bell rang for lunch. They gathered their books and walked to their lockers, dropping off their notebooks and textbooks. Then came the bathroom. They fixed their hair and their make-up. Finally came the most fun part; walking into the lunchroom. They received wolf whistles, smiles, winks, you name it! They walked across the room to the football table. Serena seductively went to sit on Ryan's lap, the football captain. She giggled in his ear and whispered in his ear, "Hi there." He gave her a big smile and put a hang on her leg. She played hard to get and pushed it away, but he kept it there despite her small squeals. 

"Ryan! You dog!" She laughed.

"You know it." He winked at her.

The sickly flirting continued for a while and afterwards he walked with her to her next class.

Shyly asking,

"So, Serena. Are you running for prom Queen?"

"Yeah, think I have a chance?" She blinked sweetly.

"Oh my God, a chance?!" He cried. "Of course you do! Everyone is going to vote for you!" She smiled at the compliment. He asked her to the prom and she gave a small "Let me think about it, 'kay?" Hell, she had to keep her options open! Finally giving his hand a quick squeeze, she slipped into class late, getting a small lecture from the teacher. She gave a small giggle to her friends at the back and sat down in the seat they had saved for her. Not working all lesson, she talked until the day was over.

A/N: So what did ya think? It's just an idea I had, and I need some reviews for me to keep going! I'm not really sure if this is the kinda thing you guy's like, so lemme know! You can email me at Chiyocho@aol.com or just leave a review; it's easier!


	2. Disaster!

A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews! I waited until I had five then I started to write (just to make sure you really liked the idea!) SO now here's the second chapter of He's All That. I hope you like it as much as the first. In this chapter everyone is getting ready for the prom untildisaster strikes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Naoko does -_-' wish I did

Serena's whole week was filled with prom promotion posters for herself and Mina. All of the girls and her were getting professional looking posters for herself and Mina who also was running against Serena "to make it look like I have competition" she always said whenever someone asked why Mina was running. 

So it was a sunny Sunday, when Serena's cell phone started playing out a special tune. Picking it up, while still painting a poster, she gave out a flirty "Hello?" to the caller.

"Serena it's me." A breathless Lita called.

"Lita? What's up?" She asked, intrigued.

"Well I have some news"

"Spill!" She demanded becoming impatient. Serena liked getting what she wanted **when** she wanted.

"It's Ryan. He's been in a car crash. And he's broken his leg, his wrist **and** two ribs." She could practically hear Lita sweatdrop. "They were all going ninety when they hit a pothole and their car did a flip. I'm telling you, it was one hell of a pothole!"

"You're kidding?" Serena exclaimed, shocked. She had stopped painting by this point and was staring into space. She was going to go to the prom with Ryan, because just yesterday she had said yes to him. "Now who will I go with?!" She wailed.

"I'm not sure, Hun. All the eligible guys are taken" Lita replied, almost smugly.

"Oh this is a disaster! What am I going to do?" Serena started sniffling. Lita knew Serena was going to have a tantrum pretty soon, so she thought fast.

"Chill, Serena! I have an idea. Okay you know how you get all those geeks who **don't** go to the prom?" She shuddered, making Serena gasp at the very thought of the nerdy people. "Well, some of those guys have a lot ofpotential. Say you could, I don't knowfix one of them up? Give them a night to remember?"

"Oh, Lita!" Serena cried. "I couldn't do that! My reputationmy life as I know itit would all be over!"

"Chicken?" This remark made Serena's blood boil in rage.

"Care to repeat that?" She asked coldly.

"You heard me! I said you're too chicken to do it. You know you could never fix up a guy, it's too much hard work for the princess." Lita taunted her, she knew she Serena would break any second now

"You're on!"

"Aha! Okay, but I pick the guy."

"Oh, now that's not fair" Serena started.

"Nope, you're not backing out of this! I choose the guy as you seem to confident any guy will be easy enough for you to fix up!"

After a couple of seconds thinking, which was pretty long for Serena, she agreed, getting an excited squeal out of Serena.

"Alright, I have the perfect guy!" Lita breathed. "Darien Shields!"

"No!" Serena took in a breath. An image of a greasy black haired boy came into her thoughts. He was the president of the science club only because he was the brainiest. He often did the lighting in school plays and although he did have nice blue eyes, he hid them behind huge glasses, which Serena often thought he didn't need. He didn't have very nice clothes **or** shoes. He gave Serena the creeps almost.

"Yes!" Lita insisted. This met Serena with a groan.

"Butit's not fair!" She continued to protest.

"I'll give you until the prom to make him look great! And I mean **great**."

"But that only gives me 'til Friday!"

"I know!" Lita giggled happily. After a few more minutes of discussion on their phones, they hung up.

"Darien Shields" Serena thought. She pulled out the phone book under the table by the phone and sat back down at her desk. She flicked through the pages until she came to the S'. Running her finger slowly down the page, she squinted reading the small print.

"Shields, D" She murmured. Picking up the phone, she slowly dialled the number listed. A male voice answered. 

"Hi is Darien Shields there please?" Serena asked, a tiny bit unsure.

"This is he." The voice replied.

"Oh, okay. Well this is Serena Tsukino, you know me?" She gave a little giggle. "My posters are only all over the walls at school." Darien didn't laugh.

"Yeah, I know you." Was that bitterness she detected?

"Yeah, well, I was wondering, are you, umgoingtothepromthisfriday?" She slurred, wanting to get this part over with, as he didn't seem all to thrilled to hear from her.

"Huh?" He cried.

"I said" she took a deep breath and started again, "Will you, um, Darien, go to the prom with me?"

Silence.

"Darien?" She asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm here"

"Well will you come with me?"

"Well"

"Oh come on, please?" She begged.

"You sure this isn't a joke?"

Serena put on her offended voice, "Of course not!"

"Well alright." He finally mustered.

"Great!" squealed Serena. "But there's a couple things we need to do to fix you all up for the prom! Ooh, Darien, we're going to have so much fun!"

Her enthusiasm brightened his day because he had always noticed her from afar even though she didn't see him. At first he really thought she was tricking him so he thought he came off as a littlecold. 

'_There's got to be a reason for this sudden friendship." _He thought to himself. But he shrugged it aside as she rambled on about the prom. He'd seen the posters around school and he knew Mina didn't have a chance, Serena would get that crown. 

"_Imagine that!" _He mused. "_Me, going to the prom with this years prom queen!"_

While he was quietly thinking on the other line, occasionally giving her a few 'Yes' and 'No's, she was really cringing.

"_Why did I ever agree to this?! Why!?"_ She cried in her head. She put on a firm face and tried to sound really happy and excited which isn't too hard for a cheerleader.

"Anyway, can you meet me at the mall in half an hour?"

"Oh, I don't know, I kind of have a science club meeting then" He said regretfully.

"Oh." She sounded put off. "Can't you skip that nerd fest? I mean, this **is** a really important occasion!"

"Um, okay then, yeah sureI'll call them and tell them I'm sick or something, I guess."

Serena giggled. "That's great! Meet me at the water fountain, alright? You do know where that is, right?"

"Uh huh, it's by the insect pet store." Serena cringed yet again by this geeky comment.

"Yeah, I don't think I've evernoticed that store but, at least you know where it is. Don't be late!" She hung up. Quickly dialling Lita's cellie number, she gabbed into the phone.

"I was thinking either a Brad Pitt lookor James Dean? What do you think?"

"Uh uh, no way! Neither! You have to get with the times, girl. James Dean?!" She cried, obviously disgusted.

"Fine, well I'll go with Brad."

"Nope, something a bit more High School. Baggy Pants. Chains. Piercing? Nah, too far. Well, Serena just change him from High School Geek to High School King!"

A/N: Whatcha think!? I finally finished it, I hope you enjoy it. Keep the reviews coming! Thanks.


	3. The transformation

A/N: Third chapter! I hope you enjoy reading about Darienschange!

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyright for Sailor Moon or anything. Why must I **always** type this?!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena stood uncertainly by the large water fountain, waiting for Darien to arrive. She fidgeted with her small purse and tapped her dainty sandals impatiently on the floor.

'_How dare he keep me waiting?!' _She thought, angrily, '_I'm the most popular girl in school! He wants to keep me waiting?!_'

Ignoring the whistles she was receiving from guys, she began to sit down on the side of the fountain when a voice called to her.

"Serena? Hi." It was Darien standing a few feet away from her looking a bit curious still.

"Hey," She said. She stifled a giggle at what he was wearing. "Okay first, we need to get you some clothes! Come on."

He followed her like a little puppy a million thoughts going on in his head. At last they stopped in front of a store called Bags N Rags. Looking in the window, Darien could see it was all skater clothes.

"You like?" Serena asked, studying his face, as he looked in the store window. Not giving him time to answer, she pulled at his arm and managed to pull him inside.

"No, I can't. I mean I don't have any mon-" He protested.

"Money?" She cut him off, laughing. "Hun, I have **loads** of that. Trust me, it's all on me. You **need** a new look!" Darien just simply nodded and trailed after wherever she went. After forty-five minutes in the same store, she had a pile of clothes of her arm for him.

"So are we going now?" Darien said, a huge sweat drop hanging off his head. "It's been 45 minutes!"

"No silly! You have to try them on now!" She giggled. She led over to the changing rooms.

"How many items do you have there, miss?" The clerk asked.

"Hmmm, let's see" Serena counted. "Ah, we have twenty 26." Darien gave a little cough and pointed to one forgotten garment on the bottom of her pile. "Oops, make that twenty seven!"

The store worker went red. "Just go on in." She said without giving the two shoppers a card. 

"Thanks!" Serena said with a bright smile. She shoved Darien into a stall and thrust some clothes on his chest, telling him to try them on. Serena was **very** picky. She wouldn't let him go until everything looked perfect. Finally they narrowed his outfits down to only twenty and left, the store employee still looking a bit startled at the mass number of clothes Serena had for Darien. They paid and she pulled him to the bathrooms.

"Um, Serena? I don't have to, um, go." He blushed.

"I don't really care about that! But here, take these" She rustled around in the bag and pulled him out a new outfit. Placing it in his arms, she gave him a little push towards the boy's room. Five minutes later he emerged looking_okay._ The clothes certainly did it. I mean, he was wearing baggy skater pants, a pair of Sketchers, a football T-shirt for a popular team and a chain dangled from one of his pockets.

"It's the hair, sweetie." Serena frowned. "Come on, I have just the place for you!"

Darien got used to Serena bossing him around and her pace of walking, so he didn't tag after her. Instead, they walked side by side.

Serena walked straight into a hair salon she directed him to. He stood outside, still looking at the hair products in amazement. He caught some of the conversation Serena was blabbing out to the storeowner.

"Yeah, Jake, he hasn't conditioned his hair in like, forever, I'm not sure exactly how long. But there has to be something you can do. Yeah, that's him out there. Sheesh, you'd think he'd seen hair care products before! Oh and he definitely needs something done with his hair!"

The man just nodded then finally said, "Don't worry Serena, we'll have him looking like the best of us in no time!"

Serena pulled Darien inside and before he knew it, he was sat on a hairdressing chair, with a black smock over his front. The man, whom he had heard Serena call Jake, was tilting his chair back. The back of his neck touched a cold, uncomfortable basin where he soon felt hot water rushing through his hair. It felt great! He hadn't washed his hair in so long. He figured, what was the point if no body noticed him?

Jake vigorously shampooed his hair (three times) until he was satisfied. Then came the conditioner. That took only once, as Jake said he didn't want **shiny**, greasy hair.

Tilting the chair back up, Jake combed through Darien's hair and started to snip little bits away at a time. Darien hoped he wasn't going too short, because he liked his hair fairly long. Well, Serena encouraged Jake to snip his hair quite a lot, so Darien looked a little neater. Jake took five minutes to dry Darien's hair thoroughly, and finally pull out a tube of gel. His fingers worked and massaged Dariens head, until spikes stood off his head.

Serena and Jake stood back to admire the work done on him. Serena squealed.

"Oh my God, Darien! You look totally hot!"

"Yeah, Darien. The spikes really work for you." Jake agreed. "You were a challenge, but your hair looks perfect!"

Serena hugged Jake who smiled and said she only had to pay half price. Darien guessed they were good friends or something. Serena paid for all the products Jake had used on Darien and walked out waving to Jake.

"Okay, so we have the clothes, the hair." Serena studied him. "But there's something missing. Oh yeah! We have to write up a nutrition list for you. You can't eat anything fatty at all!" They walked over to a Health shop, but Darien was still a bit dazed. Because while they were walking, he felt girls eyes on himchecking him out! Girls gave Serena the evil eye as they rushed past. Serena noticed, and a small smile played on her lips, but she mainly ignored them, though gloating inside.

"Hi Martha! I'd like a weekly chart I told you to print for my friend here, Darien." Serena greeted the girl behind the counter.

"Yep, I have it here Serena!" The middle-aged woman pulled out a sheet and handed it to Serena.

"Thanks!" Serena grinned and left the shop.

"Wow, Serena, do you know every one in every store here or something?" Darien spoke up, amazed. Serena put n a coy smile.

"Sweetie, when you come here as much as I do, you know **everything** and **everyone**!"

Darien chuckled, which surprised Serena because she'd never seen him smile before.

"Hey to finish off today, let's go to a photo booth and take our pictures!" Serena bubbled to the handsome boy.

"Oh, I don't know, Serena. I'm not really that photogenic!" He claimed.

"Was that a yes? Okay then, if you insist!" Serena giggled, pulling his hand and walking down the hall to the machine. They posed for four pictures and waited for them to come out. The woman waiting in line behind him said, "You two make such a cute couple!"

Serena was about to correct her, but just grinned at Darien who looked down and blushed at the thought of Serena being his girlfriend.

They walked out of the mall, Serena talking about plans for the prom, while Darien struggled to listen while blancing all their shopping bags.

"And tomorrow when we come here, we can get you a tuxedo!" Serena cried. Darien groaned inwardly. Another whole day of trying clothes on?

"Serena, let's just go swimming or something tomorrow!" He said. Serena laughed and shook her head.

"No way! I have to get my prom dress, too!" Darien perked up at this. He couldn't wait to see Serena try on all the pretty dresses.

__

'Oh my God! What am I thinking?' Darien thought, '_Am I really into Serena?!'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please keep the reviews coming in!


	4. The perfect surprise

A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviews, they really helped me carry on with this chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as you've liked the rest of He's All That!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or create Sailor Moon, I simply **write** about Sailor Moon!  
  
Serena lay on her bed lazily flipping through a Cosmo magazine, picking up more tips for the prom. She had bought a pretty dress yesterday with Darien, surprised she didn't have to drag him there but he willingly came along. She had picked him out the perfect tuxedo and she was positive they'd be the hottest pair there!  
She gazed over to her dress. It was a black, silk mini dress with a slit up the side. The top had no straps but her shoulders wouldn't be emphasised too much, as she had a silk, black choker to wear on her pale neck. The silken, black gloves to match were draped over the dress' hanger. They reached up over her elbows, which Darien had said was a "nice touch". Jake, her stylist, recommended that she put her hair up, with tendrils of it hanging down. He showed her a style, which she fell in love with and intended to use for the prom. Serena couldn't wait. It was only two days away!  
Her cell phone started to ring, which interrupted her thoughts. She hastily reached over for it and pressed the Talk button.  
"Talk to me."  
"Serena, its Mina."  
"Oh, hey Mina. Have you got a prom dress yet?"  
"Uh huh, it's really pretty. What about you?"  
"Of course I do. Mine's simply gorgeous!" Serena grinned smugly into the phone, hoping to worry Mina a little.  
"Oh, that's great. Well I was wondering if you'd like to share a limousine ride to the prom? It'd be cheaper-"  
"Cheaper? Oh, Mina! How much did you spend on your outfit? Cheaper?!" Serena exclaimed into her phone. This wasn't like Mina at all!  
"Not **too** much. Um, a couple hundred?"  
"Oh!" Serena let out a breath she'd been holding, "Then what's the problem? Why ever would you want to **share** a ride?"  
"I thought it'd look good, after all we are 'campaigning' against each other. Then if I won, it would look like we're still friends!"  
"If _you _won, Mina? _YOU_?" Serena cried into the phone. "I really am losing my patience with you! First you want to share a ride now you think you have a shot for queen? I don't think so, Mina! The whole idea was that _I _am prom Queen! You're just there for competition!"  
"Well, jeez Serena! No need to blow up at me!" Mina huffed. "All I'm saying is that I might win. I have a good chance, you know."  
"No I don't know, you're wrong. You don't have a hope at all! It's me who's going to win." Serena slammed the phone down and picked it back up. In a rage she didn't realise who's number she was calling.  
"Hello?"  
"Darien. It's me." She was a little surprised to be calling him; after all she normally talked to Amy in a time like this.  
"Oh, hi Serena." He greeted her. "What's up?"  
"More like what's down! Mina totally thinks she has a chance at becoming queen. What do you think?"  
"Of course she doesn't! It's all in her head. Don't worry you're too pretty to loose." He blushed after he realised what he had poured out to her.  
"Really?" Serena asked in a small voice. "Oh, Darien you're so nice to me! Why didn't you come talk to me before the prom? We get on great, don't we?"  
"Uh, yeah but your friends wouldn't have let me." He lied. In all reality **she** wouldn't have let him!  
"Oh, I guess that's true. Especially that bimbo, Mina."  
"Hey, look forget about her. You got to get out somewhere. I know! I have a perfect surprise for you! I'll come and pick you up in half an hour." He remembered how long it took her to get ready and changed his mind. "Uh, make that an hour!"  
Serena squealed and accepted, soon after hanging up and beginning to get ready.  
~*~  
Darien had arrived at Serena's door with a grin and a basket in his hand. She was pleased to see that he was wearing a new outfit she had bought him and his hair looked perfect, just like Jake had done it. He was led her down the street, onto a bus and they stopped off a block from the park. He told her to close her eyes.  
"But Darien! We're in the middle of the city!" Serena half protested, but quickly agreed, only making him promise a million times not to direct her into a manhole. He promised and led her down to the harbour by the lake. The sun was setting.  
'_Perfect!_ He thought, happily. He led her down the harbour docks and finally told her to open her eyes. She gasped and grinned within seconds of what was before her wide eyes.  
"A boat ride?" She cried. "Darien, you're so romantic!"   
She climbed in; him following and he began to row away from the docks.  
"What's in the basket?" She asked him as the boat drifted along the lake.  
"Another part of my surprise for you." He smiled secretly. Serena sighed happily; finding it difficult to believe Darien could be so romantic.   
After reaching the middle of the lake, Darien stopped rowing and reached for the basket.  
"Okay, surprise number two!" He announced.  
Serena squealed in response. "Do I need to close my eyes again?" she asked.  
"If you want. It might make it better."   
But she chose not to. He slowly lifted open the basket and Serena laid her eyes on a picnic. In there were sandwiches, drinks, two slices of cake, a large salad for them both and some cherries, which Serena had told him earlier at the mall, she 'adored'.   
"Oh my God. You did this all for me?" She was touched.  
"Yeah. It's the least I can do." He noticed what she was wearing. Hip hugging jeans with a tight pink tank top. "You look really pretty today." He added shyly, looking down at the basket, almost afraid of her reaction. But it was nothing like he expected. She leaned over, found his face and their lips locked.  
And to anyone else watching the couple, they saw a perfect couple kissing in the sunset, in the middle of the lake.  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Keep the reviews coming. That was a particularly dramatic chapter with them kissing, don't you think? Hope you liked it!  



End file.
